How to Save the World: Book 1
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Based off my SYOC. A new organization called The Alliance is capturing young children and turning them into reptile mutants. Will the two new flocks be able to stop evil Dr. Ziggurat?
1. Nudge falls and the Flock rises

**And this is my character…expect updates once or twice a week, peeps! Also, the Nudge thing is cleared up in this chapter. ^_^ sorry 'bout that guys!**

Name: Ammonite Stone (Ammo for short)

Gender: F

Age: 16

DNA: 2% wolf

Appearance: long silvery hair to her waist streaked with dark purple, dark sapphire eyes, and a red X scar on her neck. She is rather tall and thin, but not too strong

Abilities: Ammo can grow claws (like Wolverine) and fangs in battle, and she has the reflexes and senses of a wolf. She is very fast and can dodge most attacks. Like a wolf, she does not get hurt easily and will never give up in a fight.

History: as a young child, she was given up by her parents when she was 4. They blamed her for all they're problems when it was them, indeed, who were the cause of them. Her father was a drug dealer and her mother was a lawyer who helped hr criminal friends. The scientists merged her DNA with wolf blood, thus giving her abilities of a wolf.

Personality: Ammo is very wary and does not trust anyone until she gets to know him or her. She prefers to fight alone, solo, and is cold and aloof to anyone she doesn't know. If you get her to open up, she is still wary but kinder.

Weaknesses: not very strong, cannot use any weapons

Strengths: very fast, her claws can rip open any enemy, and has a great sense of hearing

Fears: fire, silver swords, and blood

Other: she won't hesitate to kill anyone who puts her friends in danger. Also, a silver sword can kill her with even one small cut.

**So…enjoy!**

As Nudge tumbled through the air, she let out a loud scream as she turned and twirled. The cool air rushed past her face as her long brown hair streamed in her face.

The chains circling her ankles and hands clinked with a sharp sound as they rattled and hit her.

Then gravity was claiming her as she fell faster and faster to meet the azure ocean—and slammed into it.

It felt like she had hit cement, and her head throbbed as she let out a strangled cry.

She felt the coldness envelope her like a blanket as she sunk straight into the cold dark waters.

She was slowly blacking out, but she knew that her lungs wouldn't hold much longer.

The chains dragged her farther and farther into the depths of the ocean, but Nudge still had one more thing she needed to do.

Closing her eyes, Nudge willed herself to transform.

Her body lengthened, then became sleek and smooth. Her hair fell out, and her face grew a snout.

Her body color changed to a silvery-gray-blue hue, and her hands became flippers.

Her feet merged into one long, shiny tail.

As the last of the air was used up, Nudge had turned into a dolphin.

Letting out a squeak, she gracefully slid through the water, propelling herself with her now very useful tail. The chains were still attached, but didn't bother her.

She swam to a cave, already feeling her body shift uncomfortably.

With her elongated nose, she felt around until a box was discovered. It was about two feet by five feet, and pure golden. Flipping it over, she carefully grasped it with her sharp little teeth and swam upward.

A terrible heat was rising in her, and Nudge knew she was going to be in trouble if she didn't hurry.

With a sad squeak, she let the box go, watching it slowly drift to the surface.

And then she closed her eyes as another shock of warmth hit her.

She changed back into herself as water entered her lungs.

A small smile rose to her lips, as she looked up, barely able to see the sun through the dull water.

_It's for the best Max. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. You were the big sister I never had. _

_Gazzy, you sweet little boy, you always made me laugh and smile._

_Fang, though you talked very little, you always protected me. Thank you for that._

_Angel, you stuck with us for most of the time, and I wish we had time to go shopping together._

_Iggy—I always loved you, more than a brother or sister. I wish I could tell you that before my time is up._

_Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, world._

Max unfurled her wings, and took off into the cool night. Beneath her, the lights of New York City twinkled merrily, but the brunette had more important things on her mind.

For the past few days, Max had been weighed down with remorse and regret. Her flock, her sweet flock that stuck through her with thick and thin, was dead.

Flapping her wings furiously, Max blinked hard to stop from crying. She was strong.

Bad experiences helped her build character, but her whole flock gone?

Suddenly, beneath her, there was a shriek and a scream. From 300 feet in the air she could hear it, which meant something bad.

Taking a deep breath, Max dived down, her wings pointed and sharp, and landed silently on a small warehouse, away from all the lights.

Fighting was a weird kind of wolf hybrid, and a huge alligator-man.

The wolf thing, Max realized, was actually a girl with long claws like Wolverine, and sharp fangs. Her long silvery hair flowed out behind her as she rolled and dodged.

The alligator mutant could stand on its hind legs, and was firing some kind of sticky fluid at her.

"Stay back!" Max flew into the fight, kicking the alligator in the chest and sending it flying into a lamppost.

The girl immediately snarled and drew back, extending her claws at Max.

(Ammo P.O.V.)

I hate alligators. They are huge, with those beady little eyes and terrible teeth—ugh!

So here a stupid alligator mutant was in NY, attacking me.

Crap.

I unleashed my claws and slashed at it, but a few drops of green blood flowed out before the wound quickly closed.

And that's when a girl with tangled dark brown hair flew—yes, with actual wings—down from the black sky and tackled the mutant, sending it flying.

I immediately snarled and showed her my claws; I didn't trust anyone, not after my terrible history.

The girl was very tall, with cold chocolate eyes, but they softened a little as her eyes flickered over my scratched armor and ragged appearance.

"I'm Max, and I take it your DNA is screwed up as well?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

I narrowed my sapphire eyes at her, but spoke.

"Ammonite. Some retarded scientists ate to blame." I replied.

"Yeah, that's usually the case. Now: my Flock is dead. Wanna join?"

(Max P.O.V.)

After getting Ammo to join, I sought out a little boy who supposedly had wings, living in California.

When I arrived at the city where he was hiding, I used my raptor vision to seek him out.

"Hey there," I whispered in a soft voice.

The little boy was ducking in an alley, holding a piece of burnt bread. Small green, black, and pink wings peaked out from behind his shoulders. He had disheveled orange hair and bright golden eyes, and whimpered when he saw me.

"W-who are you?" he stammered, dropping the loaf and stumbling back a few steps.

"It's ok. I'm Max. I'm like you." I gently shook my shoulders and unfurled my wings a bit.

The little boy gasped, his golden eyes widening, before speaking.

"M-my name is Allegro, but call me Alle." He responded in a soft, melancholy tone.

"Well, Alle, you're a bit like me. So, do you want to stay with me, and, you know, be flying partners?" I did have a weakness for younger kids!

"Ok!" he grinned at me, not as shy, and I smiled back, taking his small hand.

A tall boy with ruffled black hair and blue-grey eyes was walking along the street, head down, trying not to be noticed as he ducked into an abandoned building.

Sighing, he plopped down onto a dusty box and took a small hot dog out of his pocket.

He did hate stealing, but there was no other choice. He was going to starve.

"Sup."

Deno jumped at the voice that came from the door. He turned his head sharply to see a tall girl standing, letting the sunlight flow from the Boston sun.

"Who are you?" the black-haired boy jumped to his feet, wary of this stranger.

"Max. And I've heard you aren't completely human." She uncurled her long tawny wings, and his eyes widened.

"Wow…you're like me!" he gasped, blue-grey eyes wide with wonder.

(Max P.O.V.)

My new flock and I were walking down the streets of New York: Alle kept asking me what everything was (rather awkward when he pointed to a stone called Victoria's Secret), Ammo was glaring coldly at everyone and everything, arms crossed and sapphire eyes unsettling, and Deno was silent, casting glances at Ammo every now and then.

Suddenly, a loud noise made me jump. It came from a dark alley to my right. Crouching, I motioned my flock over and ducked behind a pile of dirt.

My eyes widened when I saw what it was—a boy with pale skin and short brown hair was pushing an older an against the wall, biting his neck and lapping up the blood.

"Hey! Stop it!" I cried, and the boy looked up.

My mouth opened as I stared at him; his face and the ground were dripping with blood. The boy hissed loudly and drew back; his hood fell off to reveal pointed bat ears.

Some people walking by heard the noise and looked in. When they saw the boy, they screamed and ran away. On the walls were stuff written, like "reject" and "unwanted."

Alle opened his mouth in horror, and Ammo was on her knees, shaking, obviously afraid of the blood. Deno was kneeling next to her, and I could tell he was a caring person.

But the real problem was the boy—who had just sprouted giant midnight black wings and flew into the night.

I unfurled my wings and sprang up after him; so did Alle, using his small wings, but Ammo and Deno were stranded on ground.

"Wait there!" I yelled, and gracefully turned, following the boy.

I weaved through the buildings, trying not to smack into them. He was streaking ahead; clearly, he knew his way around this part.

For a while, it was like a game of cat and mouse; I would be so close to him, and then he would dart off into some narrow place that my wings couldn't fit through.

I kept shouting at him to just let me talk to him, but he wouldn't listen.

Finally, he landed near an old warehouse, and I did too. A soft humming noise made me turn, and I realized it was Alle.

"Sorry," I muttered, but the little boy grinned.

"Its ok…but whose he?"

Well, after talking to him for a while, and after hearing "your blood will stain the floor" in a creepy voice three times, I managed to find out that his name was Dracula, and he was a test tube experiment, and part vampire bat.

"Well," I began, looking at Dracula.

"We should go back to the others." Alle pulled on my shirt, looking scared.

I nodded at him, and motioned for Dracula to follow.

When we had landed, Ammo was smiling—yes smiling—and Deno was looking pleased with himself.

Shaking my head, a smile suddenly spread across my face.

"Well, guys, who wants to save the world?"

**your character will be in later chapters, so don't worry. R&R, please?**


	2. To Russia: well, not yet

**A/N try not to kill me for the super long wait, ok guys? And review! **

(Max P.O.V)

Have you ever felt that feeling of dread, where nothing around you matters and all you can do about is think of that one dreaded thing?

Well, it's like that with my whole life and me.

So…my new Flock (Alle, Deno, Dracula, and Ammo) was waiting for me, as I approached a small glass building. It was actually a place for community service, recycling and that crap.

A man leered at me as I quickly brushed past him, but I simply rolled my eyes and increased my pace. As soon as I stepped inside, a rush of cool air greeted me, and I let out a small sigh.

This was gonna be a piece of cake.

"Hello, may I please speak with Nova Skye?" I inquired in my most polite voice.

The person at the desk, with a head of shiny blond hair, looked up at me with forest green eyes, smiling a bit.

"That would be me. Do you need something?"

Taken aback for a second, my mouth opened and closed before I spoke.

"So you're the winged chick." I gave her an once-over before smirking.

"You don't look like much blondie. Hope you can fly well."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. Nova was staring after me, green eyes wide, before jumping up and chasing me.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

I had led Nova to the warehouse where my Flock was waiting, and introduced them.

Alle had smiled sweetly after I asked (read: commanded) him to, Deno nodded politely—but Ammo? She simply glared, her eyes cold, and stared at a NO LITTER sign hanging from the dusty walls behind me.

I shot her a glare, narrowing my dark eyes, before taking a seat on an old, creaky box. Alle nervously touched my shoulder as Nova also sat down on another box that probably looked new when George Washington was a kid.

I described to the blonde about the Flock, wings, and answered her questions.

"I am in!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright and hard.

"So…" I took a sip of my juice box before crumpling it up and tossing it to the side (notice I ignore the NO LITTER sign).

I wasn't surprised when she showed me her beautiful white wings. They looked—looked like Angel's wings…

I swallowed hard, ignoring the lump in my throat, as I thought about my sweet little birdie.

"So, now what?" I snapped back to reality when Nova waved a hand in front of my face.

I flashed her a small smile before saying, "Now, we head to the bayou."

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

So…here we were, in New Orleans, deep in the swamp, locating a guy named Deacon.

Ammo volunteered to find him when I told her he was part crocodile, so the rest of us were hiding in the dark trees.

It was nighttime, and light missed swept over me; my cheeks damp because of the water and my eyes watery because of the chemicals.

Just then, a huge figure blocked out the little light we had from the moon. Alle whimpered, and Nova gasped softly as Ammo confidently strode forward.

(Ammo P.O.V)

The guy was 6 feet tall at least, and heavily built, wearing dark sunglasses. His short black hair glistened as he caught sight of me, on alert.

He was wearing a black jacket over his white shirt, and thick black boots.

"Deacon?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What's it to you?" he snapped in a rough voice, and I groaned softly.

"I hear you're a mutant. A mistake. A _reject_."

Deacon snarled at me, revealing rows of sharp crocodile teeth as he lunged at me, his glasses flying off.

Of course, he was too late.

My fangs lengthened as my claws sharpened, and I hissed angrily at him, dodging his attack.

For a second, his piercing eyes me my cold ones, and I froze, flipping back into my battle stance.

Deacon paused as well, taking in my cold golden wolf eyes, silver fangs, and acute claws.

Then he chuckled, laughing loudly. I relaxed slightly when he picked up his shades, fingering them before slipping them into his pocket. My fangs withdrew and my claws melted; my eyes darkened back into hard sapphire as I spoke.

"So, big guy, you wanna help save the world?"

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

(Josh P.O.V.)

I pulled my younger sister along, ducking into an alley as some gang members walked by, laughing cruelly. I heard bottles clink and prayed they wouldn't find us.

If they did, I could fight my way out of it. If they had guns, I couldn't protect Tabitha and myself.

Because of my luck, one of the men, a thick black haired one, peered into the alley as his eyes widened.

"Hey! Demon, Claw, Hisser! I found some kids!" I hear Tabitha whimper, but pulled her behind me as three other men lumbered after him.

"What did ya find, Dan?" one of them said, keeping his eyes on me.

I snarled at them.

"Leave us alone!" I spat, desperately wanting to uncurl my wings.

The men all laughed as they neared us.

"Incoming!" I heard a boys' voice and a girls scream as two kids tumbled out of the sky and hit the ground in front of me.

"Watch it Deno!" the brunette snapped, quickly jumping to her feet and locking her eyes on us.

"Ok, I get them out of here, you fight, m'kay?" I noticed some blonde streaks in her hair as she spun on her heel and kicked Dan in the face.

He howled in pain and stumbled back, blood flowing down his face. One of them, Hisser, lunged forward, but the girl ducked and slid underneath him, her fist hitting his stomach.

The boy, who I assumed was Deno, had black hair and blue-ish green eyes, and he motioned us over to somewhere we didn't notice.

"Hey, its ok, just come here." He whispered softly to Tabitha, who looked at me for approval. She usually was more outspoken, but the darkness was scaring her.

I nodded briefly, and she stepped over next to Deno.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and flung her upward. My mouth dropped and my green eyes widened, but another girl, with silvery hair, caught her by the arm and carefully raised her up.

"Careful!" she snarled, and I flinched at her cold voice.

But she smiled slightly at Tabitha and whispered something to her in a soft voice; I relaxed as Deno called, "Thanks, Ammonite!"

"Ammo!" she fired back.

Soon, Tabby began to laugh quietly, as the girl was whispering to her, and Ammo looked directly at me. Her eyes were so full of pain, and I frowned a bit.

Deno looked at me, and I groaned, knowing what was coming.

After I was flung up, Ammo just grabbed my leg, and I as forced to pull myself up.

"Thanks for the help, love." I muttered sarcastically, studying a cut on my leg. The wind ruffled my dark hair and I shivered slightly.

The silver-haired girl just rolled her eyes and bent over the side of the building.

(Tabby P.O.V.)

Ammo was really funny! She was telling me of a funny story when she bought ice cream, and I forgot all about those bad guys down there. But when she peered over the railing, I did so too, careful not to tip over.

I saw the girl with brown hair, Max as I was told, kicking butt of four men who were 30 years older than her.

I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth and my other one fiddling with a strand of my reddish brown hair.

"Yeah, Max is pretty good at fighting." Ammo admitted, leaning back.

Suddenly, a little boy walked out of a door, and saw me. I shrunk behind Ammo, but she shoved me towards him, eyes gleaming. He introduced himself as Alle, and I told him my name.

We soon were good friends, and talked about how we both had wings and loved ice cream.

~~~TIME SKIP (AGAIN…HAHA!)~~~

(Max P.O.V.)

"So guys…" I began, biting my lip and running a hand through my tangled mass of hair.

"I was thinking that we go to Paris…" Alle suggested, eyes bright.

"No, how about…Russia?" a devious smiled crept onto my face as my Flock thought this over.

"Sure." Deno said, and Ammo nodded.

"Cool!" tabby exclaimed, and Josh shrugged.

Deacon didn't say anything, so I assumed it was a yes for him.

"Then to Russia we go!" I took off running, unfurling my wings and leaping into the soft blue sky.

That's when I remembered half my Flock couldn't fly…

**If you review, your character will be introduced in the next chapter!**


	3. Winged Problems

**A/N sorry 4 da wait…and for forgetting Deno had wings D:**

**Also, Pennycat111, how your OC's wings look? Tanks(:**

Deno had fallen off a building and hurt his pure white wings.

Personally, it wasn't his fault! He _thought_ he could make it across the city, as tired as he was.

So when he unfurled his wings, a sudden wind flung him into the side of a brick structure, crushing his wings and breaking quite a few bones.

So that was why he didn't spread them and take to the skies when Max, Alle, Josh, Tabby, Dracula and Nova had.

Which left him with Deacon and Ammo.

"Is she effin kidding?!" Ammo snapped, eyes stormy, as she watched the six take off.

"Whoa. Calm. I am sure she will come back soon." He assured, and Deacon grunted.

After about an hour, Deno's pocket buzzed, and he frowned; blue-grey eyes puzzled. He fished out some device that had a lot of shiny purple wires sticking out of it.

"I think that's some ancient phone." Deacon observed, lowering his sunglasses.

Sure enough, as soon as the dove boy flipped open the phone, a message popped up. It read:

From: max_the_great

To: UNKNOWN RECIPIENT

Hey, bird boy! We're going to find another flock member, so tell Ammo and big guy to hang tight! Go chase a mouse or something. :P

Ps, Alle says he doesn't like the cold. Ammo must be so damn jelly!

Deno knew a little about technology, so he typed a text back and clicked send. The phone vibrated softly and _ping_ed loudly.

From: deno_

To: max_the_great

Fyi, you aren't that great. Also, when will u be back?! Ammo is cussing again btw, Deacon is really hungry, and he keeps looking at me…D:

From: max_the_great

To: deno_

Ur user is too boring! Change it XD and I dunno, a yr?! how should ik! WTH?!

From: ammo_in_ur_face

To: max_the_great

Wat happened? Ps Deno and Deacon r getting chocolate cuz I so hungry ]:

(Max P.O.V.)

"Ok guys, so we gotta find this hummingbird girl, then get back to Deacon, Ammo, and Deno.

Ten minutes later…

"It's ok, we won't hurt you." I said softly, reaching out a hand to the young, dark-skinned girl. The few blonde streaks in her dark brown hair glinted in the rays of the bitter sun, filtering in from shabby dark windows.

"I'm Max, and you're Tawnya, right?"

The young girl nodded, and I noticed small wings peering out from behind her. Cool. She was like us.

La dee da de daaaaaaa.

"BACK TO THE REST!" I shouted, unfurling my wings and flapping hard.

Alle laughed crazily and flung himself into the sky, and Tawnya sighed.

"Delusional much?" she muttered as Dracula took off as well.

When we (meaning me and my Flock—screw grammar!) finally landed, I realized something pretty darn bad.

Ammo, Deacon, and Deno were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no…" Tabby whispered, her hazel eyes wide in horror, and Nova stifled a yelp.

Where we had left the 3 was a shard of glass, covered in sticky red blood, and some slimy green stuff. Strutting forward, I bent down, gingerly touching some of it, then nodded grimly.

"It's crocodile mucus."

"Yeah, this pretty much sucks." Deacon sighed, leaning back—well, as much as a captive could.

The three had been beaten up, knocked out, then dragged to some unknown baddy place. Except Deno was nowhere to be seen. Ammo struggled as best as she could, but her claws couldn't slash through the steel ropes.

"I hope…I hope Deno is ok," she whispered, locking eyes with Deacon, and he shrugged, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ah!" suddenly, bright lights flashed repeatedly in front of them, and Deacon let out a strangled yelp, ducking and trying to cover his eyes.

Ammo cried out in pain as the lights burned into her skin, but the teen next to her seemed to be in severe pain.

Ammo finally stopped writhing in pain, relaxing as the lights aimed mostly on Deacon. As he was tied up, he squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and tried to block out the lights.

Finally they stopped, and both sucked their breath in, silently thankful there _was_ a God.

And then Deacon caught sight of a bright flash of orange and red, and his eyes widened. Even though he really didn't trust her, Deacon nudged the wolf girl beside him, tensing up.

She saw it too, sapphire eyes widened in fright.

And at the same time, they said:

"Crap."

**Hehehe, I like this chapter sorry for da wait, and review maybe? :3**

**If I made any mistakes, feel free to point them out!**

**~sampayne xx**


End file.
